Variations on a Turnabout
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: Murder by music? Apollo doesn't believe it, but the court record says it's the only way. Now it's up to him to find the truth or condemn Eyes Golden forever for the murder of Rachel Sweet and lose Klavier. KxA
1. Overture

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

Note: Yup. I'm dedicating this one. To AirGuitaringKyouya and Legendary Armor, who prodded my muses in the right direction. There is PLOT and there will be CHAPTERS! I know I'm going to hell for starting another story and possibly putting my other stories in danger, but it had to be written. I couldn't say no to my adorable Apollo muse's begging face. X3

Summery: Simply… murder by music. XD And it's up to Klavier and Apollo to get to the bottom of this mysterious case! In the end, it's mostly shameless fluff and stuff, but I DID take the time to come up with the characters, witnesses, case, court ideas and such to give it background. After all… we all must thank Ayumu from Spiral for my FAVORITE saying in the entire world… "The melody of logic always plays the notes of truth." And now, on to what you REALLY came here to do… reading!

**Overture**

_Only the huge stage stood before her. The crowd… was nothing. It was only her and her partner, with their instruments, ready to paint an image of beauty using only sound. For her, this room was a canvas, waiting to be developed and discovered… or a blank notebook waiting for a masterful story to be written. And she was the only master worthy of overseeing such a project. Her eyes gleamed with hope and pride._

_"Maestro." The man beside her knew her every thought, felt her every joy and followed her every footstep. His eyes watched her with the intensity of a heart burning full of passion. She nodded to him, silently asking him to take his place behind the piano. The piece was clear before him: Morceau Symphonique. It was opened to the first page already… their performance was making its opening statement._

"Rachel Sweet… she just turned twenty-one last month. A student at Berkley University. Her major… music performance but she only played for charity concerts."

_Two bright stage lights flashed on… spotlights, on them. Every seat was filled and everyone was giving to the cause, in baskets that were being passed along the rows to collect extra donations. Most of the people in attendance had fair social standing, but there were also a great deal of college students in attendance. Above and beyond the rest though, was the reporter of the most popular music magazine in the country: The Rage Beat. It's top editor and journalist was sitting in the front row, pen and paper at the ready and a happy gleam of pure excitement in her eyes._

_It began… a slow, haunting melody. The notes that started the piece came from her violin. Each note started out smooth and then began slow trill as she shook the string slightly under her masterful fingers. It wasn't the original Morceau Symphonique, but rather a musical arrangement written by someone else, using the melody, theme and structure of the original. The violin solo that started this version was one of the differences from the original. Suddenly, her beautiful solo was brought to an abrupt halt._

"She performed on Twilight Stage for a charity concert... there she was… _**murdered.**_

_From across the stage, the piano was thrown with violent force into her side. The pianist was standing in an awkward position of horror, his bench knocked down, behind him. A raspy scream escaped his throat… a mix of pain and fear. In the few seconds in which this transpired, the magazine editor had gotten out her cell phone and called the police. Everything went dark for Eyes Golden, the pianist, as he was taken into custody by the police on the word of the magazine editor who choked out, "H-he KILLED HER!"_

"Prosecutor Gavin? Prosecutor Gavin!"

He had slipped off into a thoughtful tangent, completely unaware that he was being spoken to. Still, he had his reasons for wanting to take this case and just as many reasons for wanting to avoid it. "Tell me… about the man you took into custody: Eyes Golden." This man alone was his biggest reason for wanting to take the case and NOT wanting to take the case, at the same time. If he had heard correctly, this man would be the deciding factor in his choice, so he had to think it through carefully once he knew all the facts.

"Eyes Golden was the only person on the stage other than Rachel Sweet at that time. And he was the pianist! It's decisive. There are no other suspects and the guy refuses to seek out defense. He doesn't even talk… the last noise from his lips was the scream he made when she was hit by the piano." Klavier tuned out the sound of the man's voice after this point. The fact that kept him at distance from this case and at the same time pulled him to it had been said.

The accused wasn't talking. He wasn't going to get a real defense attorney at this rate. Part of him knew that if he was given a state defender, he didn't have a chance unless a lower prosecutor was assigned. But the only way to find the truth was to have a real battle of wits. What he NEEDED was an opponent worthy of defending Eyes Golden and finding the truth. Only one person was his equal, capable of turning this around and helping him find the truth. In this situation, he was inclined to believe that Golden was not the culprit. To find the answer, he'd need _his_ help.

Apollo Justice…

No doubt, he completely trusted Apollo Justice. In his profession as an honest prosecutor, it was difficult for others to earn his trust, but that was exactly what Apollo had done. And someone as sweet and sincere as him may be just what was required to get Eyes Golden to talk and confide in the judicial system. Truth was required… he couldn't say exactly why, but he didn't want to believe that Golden was responsible.

However… in court, he couldn't aid the defense without reason and if he left it to another prosecutor, chances were that the defense wouldn't be able to figure it out. It was up to him and Justice to do it, because they could. Klavier knew they could, if only they could pull it off… That was why it was such a completely controversial matter. He knew he was walking on thin ice. Trying to balance the scales in this case was proving to be more of a task than most of the ones he had faced before.

Well, if criminals can pull off murder, there was no reason that they shouldn't be able to save the innocent and incriminate the guilty.

The melody of logic always plays the notes of truth, as they say. Now, it was only a matter of finding Apollo Justice and making him take the case. It shouldn't be too difficult, he told himself. However, acting natural around Apollo had suddenly become much more difficult than it should have been.

It had never been a difficult task for Klavier before. However, for some reason, after the last case he worked with Apollo, he hadn't been able to think straight concerning the defense attorney. When he looked back, as he often did, it wasn't really anything special or meaningful. Really, it shouldn't have been stuck so thoroughly to his mind. However, he hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking about it. Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him... It was only his ability to keep a completely cool façade that kept his inner turmoil hidden.

_"Ah, and Justice has done it again!" Klavier laughed, messing up Apollo's perfectly gelled hair on purpose. Court was over and everyone else was gone, so it shouldn't have mattered anyway. But it still caused the ruffled defense attorney to glare, even if it only lasted about a second before crumbling._

_Then he smiled. "I couldn't have done it alone, you know." His eyes moved sheepishly to the ground as he shuffled his feet. "We make a really good team, for not being on the same side and all." He chuckled. "Funny, because concepts like that don't usually work in the real world. But somehow, we always seem to make it work." When he looked back up at the prosecutor, his face was in the cutest bashful smile that Klavier ever remembered seeing._

_For him, it was the most normal thing to do. Klavier was normally impulsive, and yet he always kept his cool. But there was something different churning in his stomach when he took Apollo's hand to drag him out of the courtroom. It was something he did often… dragging the boy around when he had something to show him or even if he just got bored standing in one spot too long. So why was there more to it now? It wasn't unpleasant, just unusual. There was a warmth in his heart that he didn't remember ever feeling before. Not for anybody._

Grabbing his coat, Klavier made up his mind. "I'll do it. File that paperwork for me. I'm off to do some case-building." He said, grinning smugly. After all, he wasn't exactly lying… he just didn't feel the need to explain himself to this man. And saying any less might sound weird. 'Oh, I'm just gonna drop in on Mr. Justice first to see how he's doing.' It didn't sound right. You don't just go visit the opposition casually without looking suspicious. And Klavier didn't feel like being under suspicion today.

At the office of Apollo Justice, Apollo was hard at work himself. Trucy wasn't coming in today and so he designated it to be a day of cleaning. His hair was down… it had been wrapped up in a small, plain white cloth, until he realized that he'd need it to do some dusting. Sighing, Apollo looked at the clock again. "I can't do this just once a year anymore. This isn't the beginner's office it once was…" he smiled at that, though. It was good to see how much business for him had grown.

He was almost a little sad that he didn't have a case now. It would have been more exciting than having to clean all day. Then he heard a knock on the door. Dismissing the idea that his prayers may have been answered, he put down his dusting rag and opened the door. "Hello…" Apollo paused. "Prosecutor Gavin?" He was surprised. There weren't a large number of people he could have expected, but for some reason, he hadn't expected him.

Klavier also looked a bit surprised. But he collected himself much quicker. "Sorry if I came at a bad time… you look so busy. But I've got a case for you and I won't take no for an answer." He walked right past Apollo, into his office, case file in tow. Apollo smiled slightly. It felt nice to have the prosecutor coming to him for help for once. But then… "Oh. And Apollo?"

"Yes, Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo asked, closing the door.

"Your hair fell down."

A/N: Because who would seriously put their hair up for cleaning day? XD Anyway, just the beginning… introduces the plot and the romance (at least on Klavier's side). Please review if you have any love for this pairing! I love you all. Later days!

Michiyo Ichimaru


	2. Chapter One

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Chapter One**

When Klavier Gavin came to him asking to take on a case, he knew he shouldn't have expected something good to come of it. But still, this was too messed up a little too much. "Let me get this straight, Prosecutor Gavin… the defendant isn't talking. So why on earth do you think that I'd be able to get him to talk?! He can't ask for a defense attorney if he's not capable of speaking, if that really is the case." Klavier sighed.

"Oh, I know that. Still… I'm not sure that's the case. And if anyone could get him to talk, they'd need two things: a pure heart and pure intentions. You could convince him, Justice. I know that it has to be you if the truth is to come out." He said, patting Apollo on the back and casually walking away again. Apollo wished he could just walk away like that. But no… he was supposed to see this case through… why? Because Klavier Gavin asked him to.

Upon arriving at the Dunham Medical Center's mental ward, Apollo wasn't so sure.

This was his first time visiting a mental ward, and the first alarm went off when he realized that the door locked automatically behind him. As the loud click echoed in the empty room, he involuntarily shivered. Now he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. So he decided that, sadly, there was nothing left to do but move forward in search of someone who could help him.

At the first door, the name "Mark Evita" was nicely engraved in the plate. Across the room there was a reception area with tables, but Apollo wanted to find one of the men in charge that he could ask questions and find Eyes Golden. Opening the door quietly, Apollo peaked in to see if anyone was there. Sadly, the room was totally empty.

It seemed that Mark Evita was a doctor, from the looks of his office. Apollo wondered if this was the man who was in charge of Eyes Golden's care. Eyes Golden had been admitted immediately after the murder, but it seemed like they had plenty of time to assess his mental state. In a murder case, it probably had greater priority than most of your average cases.

"Ah. Hello. May I help you?" A somewhat aloof voice said quietly in Apollo's ear. The man was not standing a whole foot away from Apollo and he looked somewhat... wary. Apollo jumped nervously, trying to back out of the room and failing when he realized how close this man was. The man was strange in a sense, he thought from the moment he got a good look at him.

In fact, he didn't really look like a doctor. He looked like an average man… one who was very suspicious of Apollo. But he didn't let his average attire stop him from looking completely superior. Apollo could see it in his eyes as he looked down at him.

"Uhm... hello! My name is Apollo Justice, I'm a defense attorney. I'm here to speak to a Mr. Mark Evita about..."

"Say no more!" The doctor cut him off mid-sentence. The suspicious look disappeared and now he looked absolutely delighted. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Justice. I heard you are quite an amazing attorney. However, I hope you have some charisma too, because you'll need it. I doubt you'll be able to pry open the sealed lips of Mr. Golden any time soon. For weeks he's refused to talk to anyone about anything. And it's our job to be good at these kinds of things."

There was no doubt in Apollo's mind that none of the people who came to talk to him were truly sincere in their spoken word. Just like Mark Evita had said… it was their job. What did they have to care? They got paid either way, and they probably thought he was a murderer without question. However, Apollo knew he had to be the one to do it... to get to the bottom of this case and help a possibly innocent man, alone and scarred by the visions of a friend and companion's death.

How could he NOT be sincere? Gavin himself believed that this man was innocent, and that was a big hint right there. Klavier Gavin didn't say anything he didn't mean... and he was as honest a prosecutor as any. If he thought there was something strange about this, there was definitely a good reason to investigate.

It was very different here from the doctor's office. Mr. Evita led him down a long hallway, past many doors. For Apollo, the second alarm went off when he saw the first bolted door. These rooms belonged to other patients both like and very different from Eyes Golden, the man he was going to see. He knew he shouldn't have, but Apollo felt himself becoming very nervous and anxious about meeting Mr. Golden.

Mr. Golden's room wasn't barred, but it was as white and plain as all the others. Mark went in first after rapping on the door twice. But he didn't pause after rapping. The room itself was very barren. It was a small, thin framed white bed, a bed-side table and matching set of drawers for clothes and such. Eyes didn't have anything so the room remained bare and white. Too white…

The man was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, hugging his legs tightly too him as he looked and regarded his new guests. "Mr. Golden, there's a man here to see you. This is Apollo Justice. He's a defense attorney here to talk to you about the case. Please cooperate with him. He's not here to judge you, he's here to help you." Eyes nodded, a motion Apollo almost missed, as small as it was. Then Mark left, leaving Apollo alone with Eyes Golden.

"U-um… Eyes Golden, is it? I've heard a great deal about your case from the prosecution and there are a lot of good questions that need answering. To be honest, there's a lot that doesn't fit at all. My goal, Mr. Golden, is to find the truth. To do that, I need your cooperation. I don't know it all yet, but there are people who question you as the killer. As long as there is room for doubt, it deserves to be investigated."

Eyes didn't move or say anything.

"I'm sorry… I'm sure it must be hard for you. These people have probably tried saying a lot of things to comfort you about your situation. For you, it doesn't look good right now. But… that's not what you want to here, is it? Your situation is the last thing on your mind."

Now Eyes was very interested. He looked at Apollo curiously and anxiously.

"Rachel Sweet… the victim. That's what you're concerned about, right? You were friends, so it only makes sense. Everyone's been comforting you, saying that if you come clean you can get a good deal in court or that if you didn't do it you should fight back and prove them wrong. Isn't that right? But… they are right in a sense. But… what you want to here… the truth is… to give Rachel Sweet peace, we have to find the truth. It's the only way. She wouldn't want an innocent man to pay for her death, and it would be sad to see the killer go free. It would torment her…"

Eyes looked away for a second. "For… Rachel?" His voice was cracking from disuse, but he was still speaking. "I… would never… couldn't… kill Rachel. Loved… Rachel… best friend." There were tears in his eyes.

Apollo smiled. "You have the motivations of an innocent man. For Rachel, let's find the truth. Let me defend you, Eyes Golden, so that we can find the killer and let Rachel Sweet's soul be put to rest.

"Yes." Eyes Golden said, smiling. And that marked the beginning of Apollo's investigation.


	3. Chapter Two

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

A/N: I just wanted to thank my two reviewers Legendary Armor and Magic-Noise. Oh… and clear up that Eyes Golden II is his name, and if I made it sound like his second name was his first, I'm sorry for the confusion. Uh… his name is difficult to explain, but there's a reason. "Eyes" was taken from an anime I watch, of a character very similar to mine: a innocent guy who's blamed for something he has no control over and things he never did. Golden is a play on color because when I think of that color I think of warm, pure things. And money: since he comes from a wealthy family, which you didn't know yet but will. . Like I said, complex. But, I hope that clears up some things and you will continue to enjoy this. D

**Chapter Two**

Apollo had been given a small tip from Klavier when the happy prosecutor found out the news of Apollo's official title as Eyes Golden's defense attorney. "You saw those people, right?" he said, casually sipping his coffee. "They were the very image of money and power, but not the image of someone you'd want to talk to if you were in that situation, eh?" he sighed. "I knew you could do it!" Klavier set down his drink and gave Apollo a big pat on the back.

"Still…" Apollo sighed. "I told him I'd help him, but I know next to nothing. The trial's tomorrow and I need to start investigating. Only… I have no idea where to go next, who to talk to, what to look for…" Klavier stopped him with a finger to his lips, shocking him into silence.

"Okay, stop the panic mode, Justice. I can't tell you everything, okay. However, I'll give you a lead. The person who called the police to alert them of the murder was someone I'm fairly well acquainted with. Her name is Lisa Tres. Here's her address. I won't say anymore… I'm sure she'll say plenty without needing any of my help." He grinned, handing Apollo a card with her address.

Apollo smiled. "Thank you, Prosecutor Gavin… for everything." Klavier blinked and then started laughing.

"Don't go getting all emotional on me, Justice. You're just too cute." Apollo blushed and left without another word.

Looking at the building before him, Apollo shook his head. "This can't be right…" It wasn't a house… it was big enough to be a small factory without the luxuries to be a real mansion. It was stylish enough, though, in a plain, business-like fashion. Except… the building was light ORANGE. The sign out front was white red and orange and read "The home of the Rage Beat".

This being the only lead he had, he went in anyway. Luckily, there on the first floor, was something that would answer his questions. Across the room was a door with the name Lisa Tres embossed on it in gold. Knocking lightly, Apollo waited to hear a response.

"Yes, come in."

Going inside, Apollo was certain he'd entered an entirely different world. The atmosphere was completely different than the rest of the place. It wasn't stuffy or business-like. It was actually quite cluttered and hazardous, reminiscent of Klavier's office, but… in a much stranger atmosphere.

Lisa Tres was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by thousands of books and papers. Beside her was a rainbow of highlighters, a purple one was stuck in her mouth as she looked over what looked like a torn page from a magazine. "Ah-hah." She exclaimed through clenched teeth, as she removed the highlighter and used it to recklessly highlight something on the page. But she didn't look up at Apollo, so he continued to look around a bit.

The walls were covered with bulletin boards with thousands of papers and pictures pinned up EVERYWHERE. Almost all of them had trademark highlighter stains on them from her erratic scribble style. "Who are you?" he asked dumbly, curious about the strange woman sitting in front of him. She had a mysterious, elegant air about her, but hid it behind a more obvious casual appearance.

"Lisa Tres, obviously. If you don't know my personage, why would it be that you have come all this way, into my fortress to speak to me? It's not something you do on a knowledge-less whim. Still, you happen to find yourself in the building of the single largest and most popular magazine, tailoring to the lovers of music everywhere. I am its renowned editor and the most popular journalist, well known amongst celebrities and readers alike."

'Of course', Apollo thought. 'Klavier said something to that effect, in regards to knowing her… and he is one of the greatest musical celebrities of the time…' He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, right… Sorry. Actually, I came to talk to you about the case of Rachel Sweet. Prosecutor Gavin…"

He didn't get to say another word.

"Gavin?" Lisa Tres immediately perked up. Just like a true journalist, she was awake the moment he mentioned something of interest. "Ooh, right. So you'd be saying, in a round-a-bout and cowardly way that you are the defense, and like a good man, he offered you a bit of a push to get you started on your hopeless case… I am right?"

It didn't sound much like a question, yet she played it like it was. 'Not like I'd have said it that way, but… at least she's talking.' Apollo nodded. "Well, it's true that I am defending Eyes Golden. I was hoping you could tell me a bit about what you saw."

Lisa Tres was scribbling again, but she didn't let it get in the way of her talking. "Yes, I was there, sitting in the front row, anxiously awaiting the amazing performance I was promised to see. Everyone in the audience was witness to the killing, you know. It was a plain and simple occurrence. After all, everyone saw that he was the only other person on stage. I have exclusive rights to the exclusive on this musical catastrophe and once this case is over I'll be selling millions of magazines."

'She sounds so sincere…' Apollo cringed. "So, you knew Rachel Sweet, am I right?" Lisa laughed, biting on the edge of her highlighter.

"Oh yeah. In a musician sense, that is. When I heard about her I couldn't resist. She's so popular because she's a prodigy. That and she only plays for charity. Many interviewers tried to get to her. I was the only one she answered." Lisa stated proudly, ripping up another article in the middle of her sentence. "I know her type. She puts everyone in front of herself. It's a wonder that anyone could find a reason to kill her." She shrugged. Apollo was getting tired of her aloof manor. She wasn't telling him anything very helpful.

Miss Tres laughed. "Right. I have nothing helpful to tell you. Sorry, but… if you would be so kind as to remove yourself, I have an interview to prepare for and an article to start writing… 'Eyes Golden: Guilty' will be the headline." She smiled, jumping up quickly and gathering her papers and throwing them on her computer desk haphazardly.

Apollo sighed, turning to leave. "Thank you, Miss Tres. It was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to seeing you in court." She laughed, but said nothing. Mumbling, he practically dashed towards the door. As he turned the corner he ran right into someone, losing his balance and falling backwards. "I'm so sorry!" he said, getting up quickly to check if the other person was okay.

She was already on her feet.

"Tee hee!" she giggled, dancing around him. "You're cute."

Apollo blushed. "Uh… no…. I'm Justice." He said, turning to try and keep her in front of him but she wouldn't stop moving. She was about his height with long black hair pulled up high on her head in a ponytail. Her outfit was unique… a white shirt with ruffled sleeves that tied with an orange ribbon in the front and an orange tank top underneath. Her eyes were bright blue, shining when she smiled, which was… a lot.

"Justice? How is a person 'justice', cutie?" she asked, giggling.

He shook his head rapidly. "NO! It's not… I mean… my name! That's my name! I'm Apollo Justice!" he said, stuttering slightly. What a strange girl, he thought to himself as he watched her shocked reaction, as she covered her hand with her mouth, making a soft gasping sound.

"THE Apollo Justice?!" She smiled even wider. "Ooh, I knew you were cute, but you're not just a pretty face! Everyone's heard of your amazing skills in the courtroom, mister!" she smiled coyly. "Who I am to compare to the ACE ATTORNEY?!" She grinned. "Well? Aren't you gonna ask, cutie?" she said, leaning in closer, smiling suggestively.

Apollo gulped. "U-uh o-o-of course! I mean, I was going to… I… well… what's your name?" It didn't come out very well, but she didn't seem to notice. She bounced back, standing upright and smiling.

"I'm Vivian Cross, but I'd love it if you'd call me Vivi." She winked. "I'm a distraught artist! My hands have created a song of sorrow… I… I've lost my best friend!" she gasped, her mood swinging rather quickly. "That's who I am: Rachie's best-est friend in the whole wide world and the person who will miss her the most now that I can no longer see her smiling face." She nearly burst out in tears! Apollo wondered if she suffered from schizophrenia.

Then he realized that he had just found a great opportunity to do some more investigating. "Uh… Vivi…" he said uncertainly. "You know who I am, so… could you answer some questions. What did you mean when you said you're 'a distraught artist' who 'created a song of sorrow'?" he asked curiously.

Vivian sighed. "I'm a composer, silly. Not a full-fledged one yet, but one all the same! I arranged the version of the song Rachie was playing the night of the murder!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him and sobbing on his chest, holding him so tightly that he couldn't budge more or less push her off. "Oh, and I was there! I saw it and…" her sobs got louder. Apollo flinched. Her sobs could compete with the level of a Gavinners concert. But this meant one important thing… they had TWO possible witnesses. Tres… and Cross.

'As if things couldn't get any weirder…' Apollo groaned. He was suddenly feeling less thankful for Prosecutor Gavin' tip.

A/N: As a little teaser, I'll give you a summery of what's to come next: It's only mid-afternoon so Apollo seeks out Gavin to ask him about the mysterious Cross girl and they end up talking about it at a small Café. Klavier is still reluctant to tell him too much, but gives way when he hears what Vivian put him through.

There's more to it… of the romantic nature, since most of this has been background so far, so I hope you enjoy this and will keep reading. D Until then…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	4. Chapter Three

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Chapter Three**

Apollo wondered why these things happened to him. He had only wanted to get some answers, and now he had ended up with even more questions than before. But it hadn't been a total waste of time. Regardless of her reliability, 'Vivi' had slipped up and brought something very important to light. This whole time, everyone including the investigators had emphasized that Eyes Golden was the only person who could have possible killed her, because he was the only one on stage with her. And that seemed almost possible.

Until Vivian had shown him another possibility just as he was about to leave, that is. "Oh, do you have to leave so soon, sweetie?" She pouted. "Okay, well, since you're on the case and all, you have to come visit me, 'kay? The next time you come to Twilight Stage, you better come see me! I'll be waiting in the wings, backstage. We can make it a date!" she giggled, making Apollo cringe.

He hated everything about it. Except, he suddenly realized that this was the first time he had ever heard anything about the backstage area. If that was open, that meant that the killer didn't necessarily have to be on stage. And that meant that there were more suspects he just had to find. He knew this would just have to be his attacking point in court. That way he could pull out the names of those backstage at the concert and find the real killer. Apollo sighed. It sounded easier than it would be, he was certain of it. Especially against that journalist. Then again, he could always hope she'd be happy to find a scandal and work with him.

When working with popular celebrities, though, Apollo learned that the only thing you could be certain of was that you shouldn't feel certain about anything. He thought about returning to the office, but thought maybe it would be okay if he got himself something to eat first. Trucy would be furious with him for going out to eat without her, but his stomach was rumbling and he could always make it up to her another day.

Still, he hadn't expected to run into Prosecutor Gavin. And not quite so literally. "I'm so-" he stopped mid apology and gasped, recognizing the rock star's smug smile focused directly at him.

"Back so soon, Justice? You look a little flustered? Let me guess… you're running from some dashing young woman who just can't resist you." Apollo knew he was just joking. These jokes were so common, coming from him. He was about to say something back, when he realized that, intentionally, he wasn't that far from the truth. How frightening… Apollo cringed.

"Don't even remind me about her." Apollo said, flushed. "I didn't even ask to meet with her. She just kinda ran me over and decided not to let me go." He explained nervously, fidgeting with his bracelet.

Klavier was about to say something smart back at him, when the truth hit him. "W-wait, WHAT? You mean… I was RIGHT?" He looked aghast.

"Please. Don't sound so shocked." Apollo grumbled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. She kept calling me sweetie, and wouldn't answer unless I called her "Vivi". I never should have told her I was involved with the case. She's so… I don't even know how to describe her." Klavier didn't have the shocked look anymore. Now he just looked dazed. Apollo was surprised he wasn't making some joke about how he would attract strange girls. In fact, he found it really strange. The prosecutor hardly ever missed a chance to pick on him.

The prosecutor shook his head. "Vivian Cross, eighteen years old and the victim's old friend and the only person Rachel ever allowed to write arrangements for her. This is your… _Vivi_." The way Klavier said Vivi made her sound so evil… Not that Apollo would be disagreeing with him, but he was shocked to see the prosecutor acting so strangely. He hardly ever saw the prosecutor acting out of his calm nature. But it felt a bit… empowering.

"You sound suspicious." Apollo grinned. Part of him wanted to say 'jealous' to pick on him for once, but for some reason he couldn't say it jokingly. "Was she at the concert?" He wondered if he could at least get some useful information out of him.

Klavier laughed somewhat bitterly. "Of course! What kind of artist doesn't go to see their work's debut? But I was told that she, like a coward, didn't face the press about it. They reported that she was new to composing, and therefore very shy and nervous, and that's why she didn't say anything. Not a very likely story. Not if she wants to make something of herself. She would be selling herself as much as possible."

"Some people really are modest, you know." Apollo sighed. But, that wasn't the important part. "But… the press was everywhere. Where was she that she could avoid all the media swarming the audience?"

"Easy! She took the coward's way out and stayed backstage with the manager and building owner." Klavier was smiling triumphantly for a second, but then, it transferred from him to Apollo, and Klavier just realized his slip of tongue.

Apollo grinned. "Mr. Gavin… you're very passionate about music. And when you're not in that calm mood of yours… well, sometimes your mouth… it tends to run a bit too much. Not that I mind, though… Still, I knew about the backstage area anyway, so you didn't tell me as much as you might have thought. But what you DID tell me is who I'm aiming to investigate."

Frowning, Klavier scoffed. "How on earth did you know about that much to begin with? None of the investigators went back there, and with you visiting Tres and your _girlfriend…_" again with the bitter tone, "…I know you couldn't have possibly had time to go to the crime scene and see it for yourself."

"You answered your own question, really. Vivian was backstage. In one of her bursts of talkative-ness, she told me as much herself, hoping I'd come visit her. It sounds like she spends a lot of time there. I think I might just have to take her up on that offer… to find out the names of my other suspects. This should be enough to get me through at least one day."

Klavier sighed. "Depending on what my witness has to say for herself, that is. What she saw… you don't know yet. I know her… she wouldn't tell you, because it's her story to tell the world. And her stories come with a heavy price tag, Herr Forehead."

If only he DID know, Apollo thought. Although, he had to admit that he hated these kinds of surprises. He just knew he'd have to find some way around whatever she said. As he was thinking of something to say back, he was thrown off balance, literally. "SWEETIE!" Apollo cursed inwardly. It hadn't even been a two hours since he finally got away from her, and here she was again. Klavier looked shocked too, but it didn't last long before it turned into recognition and then strong distaste.

"Miss Cross… how nice to see you again." He said, nodding curtly to her. Vivian looked surprised to see him, like she hadn't even realized he was there. She didn't look all that thrilled to know he was there, either.

"Ooooh, hiya Klavier!" It sounded friendly until Apollo realized that she said his name wrong. Since it was an unusual name, it might have just been an honest mistake, but… from the tone of her voice, Apollo had a feeling that it wasn't. He wondered why these two seemed to hate each other so adamantly. It was clear from the moment he told Prosecutor Gavin about her that he hated her, and seeing her reaction to him now was plenty of proof that she didn't like him either. The only reason he could come up with was that it had something to do with the case.

He had to admit… he didn't like her much either, but for decidedly different reasons. Still, he needed answers he wouldn't get from the prosecution and she was the one who would be able to give them to him. "W-well, hi V-Vivi." He stuttered. "Um, actually I-" He wanted to tell her that he had been meaning to talk to her about the case, but Klavier grabbed him and pulled him quite effectively out of her grasp, cutting him off, mid-sentence.

"…he already has plans. We made a date, Herr Forehead… remember?" Apollo remembered nothing of the sort, but Klavier gave him a look that told him he best just agree. "So, if you would be so kind as to excuse us, we're off to get something to eat."

Vivian looked totally aghast, in a frustrated and insulted way. "EHHHH?! A DATE?!" Apollo was just as shocked and confused, only… he wasn't allowed to ask, Klavier reminded him with a glare. "Hmph… fine, fine. I get it. But you better not forget to come visit me later, sweetie! I'll take you on a REAL date." She winked. She ran off giggling, looking just as happy as she had been when she came.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Apollo shouted in frustration. "I need Vivi's help to get to the bottom of this case! I can understand it if you don't want to tell me because you're on the opposite side, but… what's with you going out of your way to stop me from finding out the truth?!" And it wasn't just that. Now he was embarrassed for some reason… and now Vivi thought SHE could take him on 'dates' too! He hung his head in resignation.

Klavier sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Calm down, Herr Forehead. If you have any questions about what I know, including the names of the other people you think should be considered suspects and aren't." Apollo blinked.

"WHAT?! N-NOW you'll help me?" He was slowing starting to calm down now. But he was just as confused. "Why wouldn't you just let me ask Vivi? I understand it's difficult for you because of your position. I respect that. But… why? Do you really hate her that much?" he asked, looking at the irritated prosecutor. Even though he looked highly frustrated, he kept his cool and sighed to let out some of his pent up emotions.

"No, I… well, I don't trust her. It's not like I think she'd lie or anything. She'd probably be happy to tell you everything about the people she was with backstage at the concert. But you have to give it to her… she's manipulative." He snarled.

Apollo gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Did you realize… you've already become comfortable calling her by the cute pet-name she loves so much." He said, scowling. Apollo blinked. Had he? He didn't really pay attention to what he was calling her. But, more importantly… why did Klavier notice?

"Why are you being so adamant about this? It's not like she's dangerous! She's just a weird girl." He shrugged, emphasizing his point. "You're getting all bent up over this weird girl-"

Klavier snorted. "…who wants you!" he finished angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

Now Apollo was really confused. "Why is that important? Are you still so shocked that a girl might possibly like me? I mean, I know I'm not near as popular, good-looking or talented as you, but-" Klavier flailed even wilder, looking even angrier.

"Oh PLEASE!" He shouted in exasperation, sarcasm dripping off the word 'please'. "You're fine! It's her who… I don't… she's…" Apollo blinked, dumbfounded, waiting for Klavier to finish at least one of his statements. "She's talented… you would like her music." Klavier said, resigned. "It's soft, emotional, beautiful… I heard it. I know you would love it…" he sighed. "I hate it."

Apollo frowned. "You hate her music?"

"NO!" Klavier shouted, thoroughly shaking Apollo up. "I couldn't care less about her music! But she's manipulative… and charming… and… you would… you would like her. She's educated and perky and she's stable and she seems nice and she likes you and-" Now it was time for Apollo to stop Klavier before his rant could go on any longer.

He couldn't help himself… he laughed. "Y-you think… WHAT?! That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard you come up with, Prosecutor Gavin. Why on earth would I like her? For starters, I don't know anything about her besides her name and occupation. And a little about her friends… one of which is deceased now. I don't WANT to talk to her, I thought I HAD to. I'd much rather hear it from you, anyway." He smiled. "I don't see why you had to get so riled up about it. Is that even important?"

It was Klavier's turn to blink. He laughed heartily and shook his head. "You're right… dumb, ja? I guess I just got carried away, Herr Forehead."

Apollo smiled. "Besides… I doubt I'll find a significant other before you, anyway."

Klavier frowned. "What DO you think of yourself, Herr Forehead?" he shook his head. "Regardless… thanks to Miss Cross, we now have a date." He grinned, holding out his hand. "Let's go. I'll tell you everything I know… except what Lisa Tres told me, of course." Apollo sighed in frustration.

"Of course you would say that… You're certain you can't tell me?" Klavier laughed.

"I doubt you have it in me to drag it out, ja? But you'll find out soon enough. Isn't this enough? You're a needy date." He chided, elbowing him.

Apollo blushed and shook his head. "It's fine. I suppose I can deal with this. Although… you're picking up the bill because, thanks to you, now Vivian's going to try to make me go on dates with her, too!" Klavier laughed and nodded. "Okay, then. Lead the way." He smiled happily.


	5. Chapter Four

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Chapter Four**

"Twilight Stage is an important place with history, Forehead. It's known as the community's "Saving Grace". A lot of people living there have fallen on pretty hard times and the great thing is, Twilight Stage hosts the most well-selling community shows in the country for the purpose of helping the people in the area. The main reason that it's got such a great foundation is the coordinating director working there. He does it for free alongside his paying job as an accountant for a local food mart."

It hadn't taken long for Klavier to get to the heart of the matter. He kept stirring his drink, but he had yet to drink from it. Apollo was picking up a number of nervous vibes from the prosecutor and he was starting to get so nervous that it was starting to rub off on Apollo, who suddenly didn't feel that hungry. But he didn't know WHY he was nervous, and he certainly didn't show it in his voice, so Apollo just continued to listen.

"That's Gordon Fite for you. He was the first person I confirmed was backstage. With him, there was only one other person…" Klavier bit his lip. "And that, my friend, is Vivian Cross." Apollo nearly choked and barely held in his drink.

"WHAT?! Vivian Cross was backstage DURING THE MURDER?" Klavier chuckled and shrugged. His nervous signs seemed to disappear, but now Apollo had a lot more to think about than whether the prosecutor was nervous or not. This was good for his client. Now there was not only another suspect, but two. There was still the difficult task of finding the real murderer and establishing motive where NONE of them seemed to have a likely motive.

Klavier sighed. "That's right, Herr Forehead. You bring this up, and you accuse both of them as possible suspects. If you do that, you best make sure you know how to back it up or you might have one angry murderer you can't tie down with evidence."

After that, Apollo was happy to just have a nice meal and try to push off the important fact that Klavier brought up. It would have been difficult to stage that kind of murder off-stage, so he'd need some solid evidence if he wanted to catch the real perpetrator and make the accusation stick. Luckily, the prosecutor didn't mind the subject change and was nice enough not to bring it back up. "So why isn't the lady magician with you today?"

Apollo laughed. "She declared she needs training and has been attached to Valant ever since. Her first big show is coming up next week and she asked him to stand up there with her. I don't know who was happier: her when he said yes or he when she asked." He smiled. "But… it's really nice to know that at least she'll always have him." Apollo suddenly felt really stupid. Zak wasn't around now because of Kristoph. "I'm sorry…"

"No. Why should you be, Herr Forehead? But I'll tell you honestly… after that case, I don't think I really liked Zak as a person, either. What my brother did was the absolute worst. But what Zak did… he returned without even a word to his daughter. And he ran out on not only Herr Wright, but on his partner. Because of what he did that day, Mr. Wright lost his badge and Herr Valant was constantly under the scrutiny of society for killing his mentor. Because of him and my brother, Herr Wright suffered far more than he ever should have."

"I suppose you're right. But, it's funny… Valant doesn't seem to hold any grudges. He takes care of Trucy without the slightest hint of distaste. I'm really glad." Apollo smiled. "I think she'll be fine if she has him and Mr. Wright to stick by her."

Klavier finally took a sip of his drink. "And you. Don't forget that Wright has chosen you, and you have become part of his strange, wonderful family too." Apollo gasped.

"I never thought of it that way. Family was never really a word that applied to me. I grew up in an orphanage. But I guess you're right. I know how important it is to have family because I've lived without it. And… I really like it the way it is now, I think. But I'd still like to find out who my parents were, especially now that Trucy pointed out this weird perception ability of mine."

The prosecutor blinked. "To "perceive" the truth… I've heard you say it many times, but I can't say I understand it." Apollo explained everything about the bracelet, his increased vision and the ability to see people's nervous traits and point them out for what they really are. "So that's what you meant… I can't say that's normal, but… Trucy must have known because she studies odd things like that, as a magician, right?"

Apollo shook his head. "No… she knew because she can do it to." He said.

"But she doesn't have a bracelet like that…"

"No, you're right. I don't understand it myself, actually. And that's why I want to find out more about myself and my family."

Klavier paused. "You don't think it's-"

"SWEETIE!" A deafening scream filled the room and everyone turned to look at them as a young girl came bolting in, stopping right at their table. He had known as soon as he heard the scream, but he hadn't wanted to believe… Vivian Cross, panting and sobbing, threw her arms around him and practically sat herself in his lap.

Blushing, Apollo tried to calm her down. "Please! Calm down, you're making a terrible scene! Mr. Gavin and I are trying to work on the case. If you calm down and start acting rationally, I promise I'll make time to talk to you later." Vivian puffed out her cheeks and glared in an utterly annoyed fashion. Her expression changed in an instant, and the tears were gone, replaced with distaste, aimed right at Klavier.

"Oh?! Make time for me, will you?! He's the one who's useless, sweetie! I found something really special for you that will be a breakthrough in your case for sure! I bet HE can't tell you anything this important!" she grinned, flashing a malicious smirk in Prosecutor Gavin's direction.

"What? You mean… you found something related to the case?" Apollo blinked, shocked and curious. He hadn't been able to visit the stage yet, and anything he could find out about the scene of the crime before court tomorrow WAS very important, even considering the source. "Please, Vivi… tell me everything you found out."

Vivian smiled. "I knew you'd be interested! Well, the police missed it. They didn't look backstage at all, the amateurs. I thought they were supposed to be like in the movies, where they always find all the scary, incriminating evidence. Well… her bow… it was backstage. I almost died when I came across it. They didn't lock the normal back entrance, only the front. I went in to get my portfolio that I left there accidentally after the shock of the murder and I found THAT! I bet it's the thing that killed her. Probably was sent right through her throat when the piano hit her."

Surprisingly enough, this was VERY important information. The murder weapon meant a lot in every case. But in this case, the death was indirect. Apollo didn't know what to do with this information for once, but decided that he would take it as something probably essential, and store it for later use… in court… tomorrow.

Giggling, Vivian snuck in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before scampering off. "Good luck, sweetie! I'll be rooting for ya!" Apollo groaned, scrubbing at the invisible mark on his face where she kissed him. Klavier laughed at his futile and childish attempts, warmly.

"The detectives won't like this… they can't hide from the pay deductions the Chief Prosecutor will bring down on them for missing the murder weapon at the crime scene AND being careless enough to allow a civilian into the crime scene without supervision. You, Herr Forehead, are a different case, but… letting Vivian Cross walk in there like that… a big mistake. Although, I can think of reasons it would be just as bad for a defense attorney to be let loose there." He laughed.

"Oh well… now that all the cards are out on the table, in plain view… let's just see what happens when we put them in play in court tomorrow, ja?"

Apollo agreed that he couldn't have said it any better himself.


	6. Chapter Five

Sinful Melody

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Chapter Five**

Apollo glanced down at his watch again for the fifth time since he reached the defendant's lobby. She had promised she would meet him there to stand in on the trial with him, but Trucy still wasn't anywhere to be found. To be honest, the idea of running a trial all by himself was frightening, and he only had ten minutes before the bailiff would call them in. Suddenly, his world was eclipsed in darkness. "Guess who!" A cheerful voice chirped in his ear. It wasn't at ALL who he had been hoping to see.

"Vivian! What are you doing here?!" Apollo nearly chocked, spinning around to look the girl in the eyes. She was beaming with enthusiasm, twiddling her fingers excitedly.

"I knew your big trial was today, my silly sweetheart, and of course I came to cheer you on!" she said, winking at him. Apollo blushed. He knew he never led her on like this, and he wondered where on earth she got the idea that she could go around calling him hers. "Besides… isn't the hero supposed to have a pretty assistant? You're all alone! You need me, sweetie! Besides, I know a lot about music and this case! I know I could be helpful!" she pleaded, faking a sweet, pouty look.

However much he didn't want her sitting in with him, she wasn't lying. And he didn't feel like taking this case on alone, without anyone to help him when he got stuck or motivate him. "Alright, but… you have to behave Vivi. And don't talk out of turn. Don't talk to the prosecution or the judge… only address me. I shouldn't have to say this, but, you're also not allowed to be too… affectionate, in court, okay?"

Vivian pouted and rolled her eyes. "Alright, my possessive sweetheart… I'm bound to do as you say!" she purred, throwing her arms around him. "Just don't pay them more attention than me, okay? I'm here to help you, but they're here to bring you down!" He fought the urge to refute her claim, but decided that it was pointless to try, since she wouldn't listen to him if he said anything anyway. "Especially that prosecutor…" she frowned, "I don't like the way he looks at you!"

"What?!" Apollo blinked. He wasn't aware that Prosecutor Gavin looked at him in any certain way. However, he was certain that it was probably part of her imagination… the part he had seen showing public distaste for Mr. Gavin when they met at the restaurant.

She sighed. "Are you- never mind. Just lavish all your attention on me and I'll help you get to the bottom of this case! For Rachel's sake!" she smiled, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!" Apollo wasn't so sure that he liked the idea of putting Vivian next to him. What reason did he have to believe she would actually follow his instructions… especially if something fell between her and Mr. Gavin. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know why they hated each other so much.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Eyes Golden. Is the defense ready?"

"The defense is ready, your honor!" Vivian piped in before Apollo could even open his mouth to speak. Just as he thought… this was going to be just splendid. He frowned, glaring at her. She just smiled back confidently, giving him a thumbs up.

"It seems the defense has a new assistant. Well, let's just hope that she can help you pull this useless case out of the darkness, Mr. Justice." Apollo couldn't help but think that the Judge had already made some assumptions about the case in his mind. "Very well… is the prosecution ready?" The judge turned to Klavier, who, for once, looked rather dazed and unhappy. "Uhh… Mr. Gavin? Is there a problem?"

"…" Klavier frowned. "Indeed. However, I'll play along. The prosecution is ready."

"Hmm, very well then… give us your opening statement, Mr. Gavin. And whatever your 'problem' is, don't let it affect my trial, you hear?" Mr. Gavin flinched visibly and nodded.

Pulling out a stack of files, Klavier began. "In the middle of a charity concert… mid-song, I may add, Rachel Sweet was killed with only one other person within ten feet of her. That man is the defendant: the pianist from the concert. A decisive witness from the audience will testify… one with the right kind of eye to give us the details we need in an important case like this."

The Judge nodded his head. "Very well, you may call your witness. It would be nice to have a witness that isn't completely blind to the facts, for once… and one with a stable memory," He added, nodding. Apollo couldn't disagree with that, remembering some of the people who came to take the stand with their unreliable banter that just wasted time and made them travel in circles. But he wondered if Lisa Tres really was the witness that would change that pattern…

"Alright. The prosecution calls Lisa Tres to the stand." A small murmur erupted amongst the gallery as the eccentric journalist was led in. She looked the same as he remembered her. Her hair was up in a ratty fashion that screamed casual disorder. She wore a casual green jacket over a knee-length yellow sundress. In the pocket of her jacket were her precious highlighters in an array of colors, Apollo noted, chuckling to himself. Vivian looked slightly offended that she wasn't in on the inside joke he had, or maybe that he didn't enlighten her. Either way, he didn't have time as a hush fell over the court. "Name and occupation?"

She had one of the highlighters out, twirling it deftly in her fingers. "My name is Lisa Tres. I'm the editor and reporter for the Rage Beat magazine."

The Judge blinked. "That's a pretty popular magazine in the music realm!"

"Ah, you're right." Lisa said airily. "That's why I was at the concert… to get a good article out of it for the magazine. Rachel Sweet had made quite a reputation for herself and I wanted it to be my spotlight. Well… it will be now, but for different reasons." She sounded way too calm… Apollo found it highly unnerving.

But the judge didn't seem to notice anything odd about it at all. "Very well. Please tell us what you witnessed that night when you went to see Rachel Sweet's charity concert."

Lisa cleared her throat, and nodded as she began. "I went to the concert to write a review for a headlining article. Rachel Sweet was becoming well known for her performances, so I thought I'd take a gamble on her. What I heard of the concert was beautiful. Her solo in Symphonique Morceau was gorgeous, but… it never reached the piano part. Before then, the piano was hurled at her from the right. She spun in shock when she heard it coming and it knocked the poised bow through her throat and knocked her over with the sheer weight. Mortified, I called the police and let them take it from there."

"Well that sounded very much like a sound testimony!" The Judge sounded honestly pleased for once. But Apollo wasn't pleased. For two important reasons. "Well, if you must, Justice, here's your chance to cross-examine her." Apollo nodded.

It wasn't the big contradiction he was looking for, but he wanted to press her about one thing that sounded a little odd to him, knowing what he did about her. "Miss Tres? You say you took a gamble on Rachel Sweet, but… I think it's more than that. As we've heard more than once this morning, your magazine has quite a large reputation… much larger than Rachel Sweet's. You wouldn't take a chance on a young rookie like that, would you?"

Miss Tres flinched. "Eh, you're right. I wanted to give her a bit of praise in my testimony, so to say. The truth is, I was informed by someone who knew that type of music much better than I did. Up until that point, I stuck to mostly pop and rock music. But I wanted to expand my reach to cover all types of music. I was pointed in Rachel Sweet's direction by her composer friend, Miss Cross, there."

"How is this relevant, Herr Forehead? So what if she got some tips from your assistant there? It doesn't change the relevancy of her damning testimony, ja?"

Apollo grinned. "To be honest… it's not relevant. None of it is. Her testimony is completely irrelevant because she fails to say a single thing that points to the defendant at all." Everyone, including Klavier, looked shocked. Whispers fell across the gallery, and the judge had to call order to the masses.

"Mr. Justice has a point. Witness, do you have anything to say to that?"

Lisa Tres was chewing on the edge of her highlighter. "My mistake. I was trying to give as much as I could that I forgot to focus in on the most important part. There is a downside to trying to generalize too much in order to reach a broader spectrum. Please allow me to amend my fault." The judge nodded.

"Very well… we shall hear your testimony about the killer now. This time, less aesthetics and more court ethics, okay?" He chuckled. Apollo rolled his eyes. 'The judge really thought that was such a clever statement.' Lisa cleared her throat and nodded, starting again.

"Yes, I did see his face. I watched the man before me, Eyes Golden, launch the piano in Rachel's direction. I didn't think it was important to say as much earlier since he was the only possible person who could have done it. Anyone could have seen that. It was just him and Rachel on the stage during that song, so he had to have done it. I watched him do it."

It sounded nice, but Apollo knew better now. "Hold it! You're saying that Eyes Golden was the only person who could have possibly killed Rachel Sweet?" He had to question her now. If he didn't push this point, he wouldn't be able to stall long enough to get that extra day he needed. Even though it wasn't the big contradiction that could turn around his case, it would do for now.

Vivian giggled. "You sound so heroic making bold statements like that." She smiled. "But… you had best make sure you can keep your word. Otherwise… they'll just hurt you, sweetie." She stopped looking at him after a point. Apollo couldn't help but think it sounded somewhat… threatening, almost.

"The detectives neglected to share two other names with the court, Your Honor! Both of them are possible witnesses and suspects! Vivian Cross and Gordon Fite were backstage doing their jobs at the time of the murder!" Apollo said, grinning. "You can't say that he was the only one who could have done it, Miss Tres! The truth is, there were others, and there could have been even more!"

Lisa sighed. "You're right. That would create a problem in my statement… if he wasn't the only one I knew about."

The bracelet contracted against his wrist. "Is that so? Well, Miss Tres, I think you're lying."

She glared back at him coldly. "Oh? Prove it. How would I, an outsider journalist, know what was going on backstage in a place I had never visited before that night?" Apollo had already caught her in her lie, though. When she said 'the only one', she started playing with a strand of her hair at the side of her face, twirling it around her finger.

"Oh, I'm not accusing you of being aware of anything that went on backstage. However, I do have proof that you knew someone else was back there! Vivian Cross… she invited you to meet her backstage afterwards and promised you an interview! You knew!" Lisa gasped, caught in the midst of a lie that looked extremely damning for the prosecution.

Miss Tres abruptly stopped toying with her hair and nodded. "You're right… I knew there was more to it than what the police stated, but it's their job to make the case, not me. I just report it once it's solved, okay?" she said, shrugging.

"And it's your job as a reporter to tell the truth! You can't always rely on second-hand information from second-hand sources. And that is something I'm sure you learned in whatever English or journalism classes you took! So how about you give us something a little bit better, Miss Tres?! How about now you give us an honest first-hand account as to what happened in your testimony?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes… please add that fact to your testimony." Lisa nodded dejectedly.

"It's true I knew that Vivian was working backstage, but I still saw Eyes Golden grab the piano! His eyes were wide, wild and near-furious! Besides, they couldn't have killed her from backstage! It's impossible, what you're implying!"

Apollo frowned. "Do you have the bow, Vivi?"

Vivian gasped. "You think I'd touch it?! No way. I left it there for the police to find. Well… if they ever think to check." His chance to rebut was quickly fading, thanks to her. He tried desperately to think of something, as his time slowly wound down to nothing…


	7. Chapter Six

Sinful Melody

**Variations on a Turnabout**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Chapter Six**

Suddenly, the doors swung open, startling everyone in the courtroom. "HOLD IT!" A smooth, tenor voice shouted. For once, it wasn't normal. Valant appeared next to Apollo out of nowhere, in true magician fashion, startling Apollo. This was the first time he had seen Valant do something he expected from a magician. There was a long, thin bag in his hand. "Miss Trucy said this appalling wooden appendage would be crucial to your ceremonious case. Think of it as her honest apology for not being here presently."

Apollo grinned, thanking every being he knew that Trucy somehow managed to pull it off again and Valant made it possible. After all, Trucy was still in training. "Thank you, Valant. Just make sure she learns something she can put to use in that crazy head of hers." He said, smiling; now a little more at ease. The magician grinned, nodding and bowing graciously before disappearing once again, strangely, stunning the court.

"The defense would like to present the murder weapon that the police missed in their search. They missed it, because they were searching in all the wrong places, I may add. I'll admit that they searched the stage impeccably. But the important thing about this murder weapon is where it WAS found…" Apollo grinned. "Can you guess, Prosecutor Gavin?" Klavier Gavin winced. "It was found BACKSTAGE!" Apollo shouted. "Is that enough proof for you, Miss Tres?" he asked, watching her gasp in horror.

Everyone started talking at once again. "Order. ORDER!" The judge shouted over the squabbling masses. "I want the prosecution to have this examined. If it is really the murder weapon and it really was found backstage, then that brings up a lot of very important questions that this court needs to hear the answers to."

The entire gallery turned to look at Klavier Gavin, who smiled and shook his head confidently. "You got it, Herr Forehead. And while you're at it, how about you give me your assistant, too?" Apollo gasped. "…for questioning as a witness, of course. She might have something relevant to say seeing as she was backstage at that time. We'll track down Gordon Fite and the building owner ourselves."

Vivian scowled at the enthused prosecutor. "Do I have to? Please don't make me, sweetie… I don't want to talk to the mean brute." She said, grabbing a hold of his arm and looking up at him with pleading eyes. It wasn't working. Not that it ever had. Apollo shook his head absolutely.

"Do it. Mr. Gavin's a nice guy. And you might be able to shed some light on poor Rachel's death that no one else can. You don't have anything to hide in the court of law. We'll find the truth."

Her smile faltered and she gave him a serious look. "That sounds almost too good to be true, you know." She smiled sadly. "Alrighty, Klavier. I'll work with you on this one, even though I don't think any part of it will really help anyone's case, but… if my sweetie requests it." She gave Apollo a quick peck on the cheek, making him flush and hurried over to where Klavier was waiting. Apollo gladly watched him take her away. He was also anxious to meet this Mr. Fite and the building owner, whose name was not yet mentioned.

"Okay. The court will take a thirty minute recess while we wait for the results from the science unit." The judge declared, banging his gavel and dismissing the court.

In the lobby, Apollo paced nervously. Vivian was being prepped as a witness right now. Just in case, he reminded himself, and everyone else was nervously awaiting the results of the blood and fingerprint analysis on the bow that Vivian brought to his attention and Valant brought to the court room. The only person left with him now was Eyes Golden, who hadn't spoken to him all morning, and sat rather gloomily on the couch.

The silent man suddenly stood up and sulked over to him. Apollo could see him concealing something behind his back. He wordlessly drew it out from behind him and handed Apollo a wrinkled photo. It must have been quite a few years ago, but Apollo still recognized Eyes and Rachel in it, even if they were much younger. With them, though, there was another, older man that he didn't recognize at all.

"That day… Rachel met Gordon." Eyes croaked. "He introduced her to the stage." Apollo nodded. 'So this is the other man… he must be Gordon Fite. I need more time…' he groaned, wondering how much more there was hidden in the depths of this case.

The door to the lobby flew opened quickly and Trucy bounded in. "Heya, Polly!" She looked greeted brightly. But then she looked around and frowned. "Where's your friend?" she pouted disappointedly. "Uncle Valant said there was a pretty girl with you! He wasn't just lying to make me feel better, was he?!" she accused, hands on her hips. Apollo chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Vivian was here. But they needed to talk to her. She's being prepared as a witness. I wonder how much time they'll really have to prepare…" He didn't want to admit it, but he was really happy to see Trucy again. "Oh! Thank you for sending that bow!" he said, gratefully. "It really saved me at the last second in court."

Trucy giggled. "Lamiroir overheard you talking about it but saw that your friend didn't have it. She told us about it. Prosecutor Gavin called too. Apparently everyone thought she might let it slip. You should thank them when this is all over. It was thanks to Lamiroir that Uncle Valant went looking for it. He never would have found it otherwise." Apollo suddenly felt very relieved that fate seemed to keep Lamiroir close to the 'family', even after she got her sight back.

"Come to think of it…" Trucy pondered quietly to herself, tapping her chin, "…Uncle Valant has been acting really strange ever since…"

"The judge is calling everyone back in." The bailiff informed, ushering the three of them back into the courtroom. It seemed even more chaotic than before and the judge seemed alright with it, even, as h instantly called Lisa Tres back to the stand.

She looked curious, almost confounded, but not really upset or flustered.

"The test results are back, Herr Justice." Klavier grinned. "Excellent show… the bow is indeed covered in Rachel Sweet's blood. This is our murder weapon. And we have a witness who attests to its location when she found it. If necessary, the detective is ready to testify for the defense, if the defense so desires."

It was his decision. He didn't think there was anything he needed from Detective Skye, so he decided that it was time to ask them to let Vivian Cross take the stand and finally clear up a few things he hadn't been able to get out of her in the short time since they had met. "I think the court will agree with me when I say that we are ready to hear what Miss Cross has to say about all this."

There was a murmur of agreement all around. Klavier grinned and nodded. "Very well… frauline… it's your time." Vivian was led to the stand, and stood, smiling before the court. "Alright. Please tell us your name and occupation." He began, more formally and curt than he usually was.

She smiled back, her lips pressed tightly together in mock politeness. "I am Vivian Cross, sir. And I'm still a student, although I've already formally composed music for special occasions.

The judge nodded. "Very well, Miss Cross. Please tell us everything you remember about the night of the murder from backstage."

"Well, I arrived backstage half an hour before the show was scheduled to start. Being early is only professional. And when I got there I ran in to a familiar face that I hadn't seen in a long time, so I chatted with him for quite a while. Actually, we talked until the lights went down for the curtain to open. Gordon stayed in that spot but I left to a different place, between the sound shelves so that I could hear the music. After all, I was also interested in the outcome of my music. Rachel looked a little confused… I don't know why, but it was right as the music started. It was like she didn't know what to do. Anyway, I saw it happen. Heck, because of the angle, her body flew back in my direction and I saw it clearly: the bow in her neck. And that's why I knew where the bow was."

Apollo frowned. "I don't think I should have to state this, because it seems obvious, but… your testimony sounds like the most solid thing I've ever heard in court." He said. Klavier chuckled.

"I wouldn't go about praising her so much, unless you want to dig your own client's grave, Herr Forehead."

Apollo shook his head. "No, I'm sure there's something. The defense would like to begin it's cross-examination." The judge nodded, motioning for him to take charge. "Miss Cross… I'd like to ask, first, just who was this 'familiar' face that you spoke to. I think it's obvious to the court that this is a vital piece of information, seeing as they might be a possible suspect."

"That, sweetie, would be Gordon Fite." Vivian said, winking at him. "He's quite knowledgeable about music, so at least I knew I could have an intelligent conversation with him about the show." She added.

"Oh? It doesn't sound like you're too fond of Mr. Fite. Am I right?"

Vivian bit her lip and shrugged. "I suppose. We weren't the closest and we hadn't seen each other in a long time. But the Gordon Fite I remembered was a selfish man who always seemed to think the worst of everyone. Still, that didn't mean that he couldn't have changed… or at least, I had hoped. He really was the same, although, at least he wished me the best."

Klavier chuckled. "Herr Forehead, you've let your guard down." Apollo's eyes widened. 'What? Is there something I've missed? Klavier couldn't have figured it out yet. Or maybe there's a contradiction somewhere in her testimony… something I missed.' He thought about it again, determined to find it before Klavier stole the opportunity from him. When he tried visualizing it as she told the court, he realized the big gaping hole she created.

"Miss Cross… you are sure of everything you said? Nothing else happened or… changed, before the police arrived, did it?"

Vivian shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Gordon even had me stay right there the whole time to make sure nothing funny happened until the police could get here. With so many people around, and a riot so easily caused, it was important to try and keep things under control."

Apollo sighed sadly. "Well, I'm sorry, but… I have to say that you're lying." Vivian gasped. "Because if things happened the way you said they did, there was no way the police would have missed that bow, because it would have been still inside of the victim, not on the floor backstage, behind the curtain!" The court erupted into curious chatter and Vivian sniffled.

"Ugh, you're right."

"Care to remedy you're mistake, Miss Cross?" Klavier grinned.

She nodded. "Yeah… I can explain."

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and to top it off, sick the past few days. But this weekend I should be able to get up the next chapter too, since it's already started. Enjoy and please review!


End file.
